Two Can Play At That Game
by LovetheShippings
Summary: Clove is not happy about this flirting going on. As she forms a plan though, she grins widely as she looks at Marvel. Cato may be sneaky, but she's sneakier. Two can play the jealousy game.


**Two Can Play at That Game**

Clove glared as Glimmer was flirting with Cato. She hated the way the couple looked so good together. She turned to Marvel, who was sitting next to her and saw his jealous look as well.

"Do you think that if we flirted it would get more money for sponsors?" Clove asked, as Marvel, just shrugged. They both knew that wasn't the reason for the idea though. So Clove, as seductively as she could, batted her eyelashes, "Oh Marvel!" She giggled, as she moved towards him. Marvel, brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was comforting to feel loved, even if it was pretend. She felt sick on the inside though, as he pulled his arm around her small frame. She felt so tiny as he gave her a grin.

"Hey babe, I was thinking that we should go somewhere more secluded." She was about to raise an eyebrow at this suggestion, before he leaned down to whisper "We could go see if there's any other way to get her down, and then kill Lover boy quickly." As he gave her a questioning look, Clove grinned. This was the best idea yet. She could take out some anger right now. As she and Marvel got up, he offered his hand to her, and she took it, reluctantly of course. They had barely gotten a half a mile away when she let go of his hand.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of her?" Clove snapped, as Marvel gave a shrug.

"Maybe there's something in the woods that can make it easier to climb. Honestly I just wanted to get away from their flirting fest." Marvel said, as Clove felt a little sorry for him. She forgot that they were in the same boat. That it wasn't only her who felt this way. So awkwardly she patted him on the back.

"We could look for something to hunt." She shrugged, as he just gave a blank look.

"It's not fair you know." Clove gave a confused look, as she turned to look at him. "That Glimmer likes him. That I've liked her for years, and suddenly Cato shows up, and she actually likes him. I don't know if she's doing this for play, or if she really truly likes him, but either way, she probably wants to make out for him." Clove was going to say that she didn't care, but saw the grief in his eyes, and she softened just a bit.

"Hey." He looked at her. "We can't all win this you know. If it came down to it, I'm pretty sure that she would try to kill him." She didn't know if that was comforting to him or not, but that was the best she could do. She wasn't that good with sympathy. After all, her district had pounded it out of her. Marvel gave a small smile, and she knew that he appreciated what she was trying to do for him. He held out his arms, and she gripped her knives, ready to attack, when he gave a questioning look.

"I just want a hug. Nothing more, nothing less." Clove gave a suspicious look, but realized that it was probably for the cameras right now. So she hesitating hugged him. Suddenly she felt Marvel being pulled away from her and saw Cato slam Marvel into a tree. She gave a confused look, and looked at Glimmer's murderous face as well.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cato hissed, as he gripped Marvel tighter, knife in hand. Clove panicked. She didn't want him to be killed now. He was the only one who knew what it felt like to be in an unrequited love position. Not that she was honestly willing to admit to herself that she actually loved him. Just harbored a crush. At least, that's what she told herself when she saw the Glimmer and Cato flirt. But now wasn't the time to argue with herself.

"Cato! What are you doing?" She snapped, as she moved closer to him, and tugged on his arm. He gave an incredulous look.

"What am I doing? Don't you mean what are you doing?" He hissed. She gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?"  
"And aren't you a little old to be hitting on her?" Cato returned back to moving the knife closer to Marvel's throat.

"Hey your girl was the one sitting on his lap!" Glimmer shrieked. Clove was officially confused. What was going on?

"Yeah, but Clove isn't like that! So obviously your boy blackmailed her or something!" Cato snapped right back. Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"You guys were jealous?" Clove asked, interrupting the bicker. Glimmer stared open mouthed at her, and Cato loosened his grip on Marvel.

"No!" They both snapped at the same time. Clove just gave a confused look, and then smirked.

"You're jealous of Marvel and I!" She sang, as she smirked wider. She felt Cato grab her wrist and pull her and looked behind to see Marvel still gasping for breath and Glimmer running over to him. She finally found herself slammed against a tree, Cato's one hand keeping both her hands above her head, and the other one angrily by her head.

"What were you thinking flirting with that guy?" Cato hissed, as he glared at her. She shrugged, hoping to make Cato feel the same amount of jealously she felt.

"It worked for you guys, why wouldn't it work if we had two couples?" She asked, as Cato gave a confused look for a second. "Besides, you looked like you were having the time of your life with Glimmer." She snapped the last part. Suddenly Cato got a huge smirk on his face.

"So you were jealous." Cato grinned, as Clove's face paled a bit. No, she couldn't let him find out. Not now. So she just rolled her eyes. "You like me." He grinned cockily. And Clove decided the easiest way out of this was to lie and picked on Cato's manliness.

"No. I just thought that Marvel would be stronger and a better kisser than you. That's why I picked him." She spat, but this had the opposite effect that she wanted. She thought that he would get angry with her and then storm off, leaving her and these dreaded feelings alone. But his eyes darkened, and his grip tightened.

"You kissed him?" He hissed, as she felt a little frightened. She hadn't seen that look that much, only when Cato was about angry enough to seriously damages someone. She squirmed, trying to figure out how to use her knives, when he used his other hand to force her to look at him. "You kissed him?" He asked, again, as his face was a few inches away from him. She felt slightly scared now.

"No! I just said I thought he would, not that I knew! Besides, I've never kissed you, so it wouldn't matter anyways!" She snapped. Suddenly she felt his lips crushed on hers and her eyes widened in surprise. She gave in though, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed this kiss. He was a rough kisser, and a dominant one. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and that started a battle of dominance with their tongues. When they finally came up for air, she gave a confused look.

"So why did you decide to couple up with Marvel, a few days ago, it seemed that you couldn't stand him." Clove's brain not functioning correctly, gave the actual answer.

"Because you were with Glimmer and I liked you." And then she realized in horror what she said. That was like committing suicide in the games. Cato was like her, a born killer, and he probably had a slew of girls back at home that he could pick from. There was no way that he liked her back. Maybe as a companion sure, but not like that. She prayed that something interesting was going on somewhere else, so that no one would see this awkward confession. She wondered how he was going to reject her. Maybe he would try to string her along, no, he was too smart for that. He knew that she would kill him without a second thought if he did that. Maybe he would just say sorry. Yeah, that would work for her.

"You like me?" Cato finally repeated, and she nodded her head. She felt his lips crash on hers again. When he finally stopped kissing her he grinned, and took her small hand in his own.

"What?" She asked confused by what was going on.

"Cool. I like you too." She felt him lead her back to the camping grounds they set up, and with his back turned to her, she felt a girlish small smile grace her lips. "You do realize that I still have to flirt with Glimmer though, right?" He asked back still turned to her.

"Sure." She was pretty happy with the outcome of what just happened, just happy enough to not feel the need to want to kill Glimmer. He suddenly turned around, and she felt her self bump into his chest.

"And you know it'll be fake, right?" Clove nodded her head, and he grinned down at her, his arms circling her waist. "Good." He smiled, but then frowned. "And Clove?" She looked at his questioningly.

"If you ever think about pulling that stunt again, or Marvel does, I'm going to kill him, in every way possible with my sword." Clove rolled her eyes.

"You're starting to sound possessive of me."

"Just warning you." Cato gave a fake pleasant look to her, as they got back to the camp and he settled down next to Glimmer. Clove gave a small chuckle, as she settled down herself. She felt warm inside, and before she drifted to sleep, she wondered if this is what Lover boy felt when he looked at the Girl on Fire.

**Please review!**


End file.
